thegoodplacefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 39: Pandemonium
Chapter 39: Pandemonium is the 13th and final episode of Season 3 of The Good Place. Synopsis Eleanor helps Michael introduce the first new human to the Neighborhood; Chidi discovers a complication. Various events occur in a certain specific order. Plot The first of the four test humans arrives, and Michael is too upset to deal with the situation, so Eleanor steps in and takes over as Architect. She welcomes the new resident, John, an ordinary-seeming guy, and introduces Michael as Eleanor's assistant. She gives him the "Welcome to the Good Place" speech, and they show him around the Neighborhood, and then let him off to see things himself. John runs into Tahani, and it turns out they knew each other; that is, John was the author of a gossip blog that wrote a lot about Tahani, and spent a lot of effort pointing out her bad attributes, and he's still into that in the afterlife. He's happy with the idea of spending eternity with her, but she's aghast at the idea. Tahani tells this to Eleanor, and they suspect that the Bad Place didn't pick bad, evil people, they picked people that would be bad for the experiment. This is confirmed when the next new human arrives: It's Simone, Chidi's ex. Eleanor and the others contact Judge Gen and Shawn and say this isn't fair, having the test humans be people who knew the four who are really running the experiment will mess the experiment up. Shawn is unrepentant, and Judge Gen says it's not against the rules, but she'll allow Michael to erase Simone's memory from when she met Chidi so it's not a problem. After the call is over, Chidi says he won't be able to work with Simone as he should, their past would always be in his mind, but Michael just says to ignore her for now. Eleanor gives Simone the "Welcome" speech and shows her the neighborhood. Simone is pleased by what she sees, but comments that it's probably just a hallucination caused by her brain as it dies. Eleanor and the others assemble in the office, and Chidi's problem is serious; he won't be able to relate to Simone and the other new humans in a natural way, and the way he figures it, the only solution is for Michael to erase Chidi's memories starting from his death, accepting that means forgetting all of his friends of the afterlife, including his love for Eleanor. This is not a welcome message to anyone, but nobody has an alternative. Eleanor and Chidi spend the evening reminiscing over the love they've shared over their time in the Good Place. The next day, Michael has reset Chidi's memory to just after he died, and he wakes up in the waiting room. Eleanor opens the door and invites him in, to welcome him to the Good Place. Cast :Kristen Bell as Eleanor Shellstrop :William Jackson Harper as Chidi Anagonye :Jameela Jamil as Tahani Al-Jamil :D'Arcy Carden as Janet :Manny Jacinto as Jason Mendoza :and Ted Danson as Michael Recurring Cast :Maya Rudolph as Judge Gen :Marc Evan Jackson as Shawn :Kirby Howell-Baptiste as Simone Garnett Guest Starring :Brandon Scott Jones as John Wheaton Trivia *Pandæmonium is the capital of Hell in John Milton's Paradise Lost. The name literally means "all demons", but the word has come to mean "complete chaos". **The definition of pandemonium represents the confusing mess that is the human experience, and is brought up when Janet comforts Eleanor. **Paradise Lost is referenced as well by Eleanor adding that she was tricked into reading it by Chidi who said that the devil was her type. **As "Pandemonium" literally means "all the demons", it can also be interpreted as the personal demons that The Bad Place sends for each of the four humans. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3